Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving technology, and more particularly to a driving device and a driving method.
Related Art
In a multi-display display technology (for example, a virtual reality (VR) display technology), synchronization of display data is one of the major considerations. For example, display data may encounter a skew phenomenon because of inconsistent impedance matching or path lengths. Once display data is skewed, asynchronous display may be caused, or even a user may experience discomfort during viewing.